


the room

by Dark_Arts19 (TRINITY_Stngrd)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Dark, Literal porn, Loss of Virginity, Mostly everyone else are alphas, Omega Stiles Stilinski, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, not totally though, second chapter is slightly more consenty, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRINITY_Stngrd/pseuds/Dark_Arts19
Summary: Stiles wakes up in a large room only to find Derek Hale in there with him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pretty graphic and elaborate rape piece. kinda hints at possible happiness later... maybe...

Stiles came to in an empty room lined with padded walls. His first thought was that he was in a mental ward, but that thought was quickly overturned by the amount of furniture and size of the room. It was wide, filled with chests and drawers and sofas. 

The second thing he noticed was that he was naked. Which was… odd, but he’d waken up naked before after a long night of clubbing. The difference, however, was that he didn’t go home with anyone. He specifically remembers Scott giving him a lift, but past that, he has no clue. A rattling on the far side of the room drew his attention, and he was shocked to see Alpha Hale who had been courting him for months before quickly covering himself.

“How are you, Omega?” Alpha Hale asked, taking a seat on a chair.

“A-Alpha Hale—”

“Derek,” the man corrected, drinking in the male omega’s body.

“Derek,” Stiles corrected obediently. “May I please have my clothes?”

Derek smirked slightly before shaking his head, “You won’t be needing clothes for a while, pet.”

“I haven’t officially accepted anyth—”

“Oh, your father did,” Derek shrugged. “All I had to do was promise he have you ever once in a while. Only your ass and mouth, though. The other hole is pack only.”

“My dad wouldn’t—”

“But he did,” Derek interrupted again, standing up and swiftly approaching the omega. Stiles backed away, but the Alpha was fast, quickly reaching him and gripping his waist from where he towered over the boy.

“You see, my pack consists mostly of Alphas,” Derek sighed. “Three betas, but they’re all women, and I couldn’t continue this courting nonsense for much longer without a mutiny.”

“O-omega’s only mate one wolf…” Stiles mumbled, fear tainting his sent as Derek pressed in closer.

“Of course,” the Alpha nodded. “You’re mine, Omega. The others are just lucky that I like to share.”

“But you never said—I don’t want—I only want one mate,” Stiles stuttered.

“Oh, baby,” Derek sighed, pulling stiles towards a small sofa before settling Stiles, who was too afraid to move, on his lap. “When did I ever say this was about what you want.”

“But you were so nice to me,” Stiles thought aloud, tears glistening in his eyes.

“And I will be still. Outside of the bedroom,” Derek grinned. “I will be attentive and loving, and so kind and good to you. Outside of this room, I am Derek and you are Stiles and I will love you to the moon and back. I will adore the way you ramble on about nothing, and make soft, passionate love to you.”

“B-but in this room?” Derek smirked. At least the clever Omega had figured it out.

“Inside this room, I am Alpha, sir, or Master, and you are Omega, bitch, slut, whore, or any variation of it. In this room, you are nothing but three holes for my alpha’s and I to fuck and use to our satisfaction,” Derek’s eyes glowed at the pure terror that raced through the omega. It was made worse when Stiles saw his eyes. For most Alphas, their eyes just looked normal even if they glowed crimson. The more powerful they were, the brighter they would glow. Derek’s however… not only were his eyes insanely brighter than any the Omega had ever seen, the whites of his eyes were also faded into pure black, something only of legend. A supreme Alpha.

“Don’t worry too much about the titles you address me as in this room. You won’t be able to speak for most of the time you’re in here anyway. Too many of my packmates love their cocks warmed,” Derek sighed.

“P-please let me go… I-I’ll be yours, I promise… I just… I don’t wanna be in here,” Stiles cried softly.

“Oh, Omega,” Derek smiled, keeping Stiles’s eyes focused on him as the door opened again behind him. “You don’t have a choice. Legally, you are mine now. But don’t worry. I’ll be the first to take your mouth and pussy. I’ll bite you as I knot that virgin hole, and you’ll be mine forever. And then the rest of my Alpha’s will have you however they want you. But you will be your mate’s first, I promise. Though, if you make too much noise, I’ll have to have someone here shut you up. I found Omegas are most silent with a cock in their throat, right boys?”

Stiles jumped as a chorus of voices responded. He turned back to see all the Alpha’s he had met either through Derek or his father, and Stiles finally realized that Derek was telling the truth. His father had planned this. Had introduced him to all of these people. Scott was there along with the few introduced to him by Derek: Isaac, Boyd, Aiden, Ethan, Liam, Brett and Jackson. There were some, though, that his father had brought over: Jordan, Chris, Peter, Harris, Ennis, and the other alpha who was courting him, Theo. It dawned on him then that Theo was the second most powerful in the room. He was Derek’s second.

Stiles realized then that he had no choice at all. This was always going to be his fate whether he chose Derek, Theo, or Isaac who had been a strong contender. Well, stronger than Theo who Stiles always found incredibly off.

“Theo, come eat the bitch out,” Derek ordered, eyes flashing. “The rest of you, set up the breeding bench. Make sure you get the one that’ll allow access from both ends. We’re using all the slut’s holes tonight.”

Isaac and Scott hesitated at the omega’s terrified whimper, but everyone else jumped to, Boyd throwing Derek a spider gag to use for his mate’s first time so that he wouldn’t bite. With some rough manhandling, he got it in as Theo clipped a spreader bar to the omega, so he couldn’t kick. Derek just grinned savagely, fangs poking out as he shoved Stiles off the sofa and fisted a hand in his hair before standing. The omega was already short but putting him on his knees just made it so much more obvious. Stiles screamed out of the ring gag as Theo took the first tentative lick at his cunt and Derek yanked his hair, so his mouth was cock level

“Get him wet, Theo, the slut’s too scared to produce slick,” Derek ordered. The other alpha nodded and started licking at the omega’s cunt in earnest, rising a moan from the pack bitch. That was quickly cut off as Derek quickly sank his twelve-inch cock as deep as it would go. Stiles gagged and coughed as only half of it went in. Derek laughed loudly at the omega as he tried to push him off before wrapping his other hand in his omega’s hair as well and using his heightened strength to force the rest of his cock into the omega’s throat.

Derek and Theo shared a laugh as the Omega flailed around, desperate for air before Scott shouted out “Breathe through your nose, Slut! It’s the only chance you’ve got tonight.” And that just broke Stiles. He had hoped, silently that Scott would protect him, but no. this… this alpha wasn’t the best friend he grew up with. He wasn’t the boy who would defend him to his grave. He was just an alpha. Just a monster.

“Your friend’s right, cumslut. Because your nose is the only possible way you’re going to survive when one of them knots that faggot mouth you’ve got,” his mate grinned down wolfishly. Stiles just accepted it as his ‘mate’ began to skull fuck him. Delighting in the way the omega went slack and just let him pound into his throat, moaning as his cock dragged through that tight, wet channel.

“That’s enough, Theo. He’s wet enough to take me,” Derek ordered, manhandling Stiles to the breeding bench and strapping him down. Derek was at least considerate enough to prepare him with his fingers, but he didn’t wait for long enough before sinking into his bitch. Stiles screamed, prompting Derek to order Harris over. Harris was far smaller than the rest of the Alphas, but he was long enough to choke the omega as he fucked into his throat.

“Enjoy it, Adrian, because you’ll never get his ass or cunt after the shit you tried to pull when he was your student,” Derek snarled as he pounded away. Adrian whimpered but kept on pushing, relishing in the gags and noises stiles would make. Derek lasted for far longer than the ex chemistry teacher, forcing Theo to take his place, but the omega’s mate couldn’t outlast them both as he sank in a final time, biting harshly onto the nape of Stiles’s neck, earning a scream out of him. Derek just moaned as he filled him up. Stiles felt used and dirty, but it became infinitely worse a half hour later when Derek pulled out, relishing as his seed spilled out of the bitch.

“Everyone else except Adrian, enjoy,” Derek laughed. That was when Stiles noticed the camera. Except now, instead of being mounted, Derek was carrying it… directing it.

“I want his ass first,” Scott growled before walking over and smacking it using his full alpha strength which was nothing compared to what Derek had already done. “Been dreaming about pounding this fat thing since I first learned what my dick was for.”

“All yours,” Theo grinned. “I’m enjoying his throat. Think I’ll be the first to knot it.”

“Cunt,” Jordan grunted as he moved beneath the bench. Theo just kept thrusting into the cumdump’s mouth as Scott and Jordan began to piston out of its respective holes. They would make crude jokes and laugh as Stiles screamed, silently begging for it to stop as sobs wracked his body. He cried even harder as the first knot popped in his mouth. He hadn’t noticed it when Derek knotted him, but as Theo fucked into his throat, demanding the slut use it’s tongue, he had felt the throbbing member begin to expand, and as it grew larger, Theo grew rougher and ripped the spider gag in half to continue fucking into the lax mouth. By the time stiles thought about biting, though, a piece of flesh as thick as a fist expanded behind his teeth, keeping Theo’s cock locked deep in his throat as he poured out his release.

“Fuck, I’m gonna knot too,” Jordan grinned as he pounded into the Omega pussy.

“Same. Think the bitch can take three knots?” Scott asked.

“It’s not like it has a fucking choice,” Liam laughed loudly from where he stroked his cock. Stiles found himself slightly grateful they were all stroking themselves. It meant they would cum faster.

“True enough,” Scott smiled as he shoved his knot past the bleeding rim of the whore’s ass and began to empty himself. None of their knots lasted as long as Derek’s though, but as soon as they went down, another three stepped forwards. Peter, Ennis, and Chris were far more violent as they took their bitch, moaning out filthy thoughts that had Stiles crying in shame as they berated him. Their knots were particularly painful.

“Aw, bro! his pussy’s all stretched out!” Aiden groaned. Ethan just grinned before offering out his hand. Aiden smiled as he clapped hands, and Stiles watched in horror as the two began to meld together, cock growing into something that dwarfed even Derek. The Omega’s screams were silenced, however, as Jackson plugged his throat. And Liam filled his ass. When that monstrosity of a cock filled him, though, the Omega couldn’t fight the darkness and swiftly passed out.

…

Stiles woke in a soft, comfortable bed resting against a comfortable chest. He flinched, terrified as Derek smiled down at him. The Alpha gave his mate a dopey grin and leaned down for a soft, languid kiss.

“Good morning, my love,” Derek smiled softly.

“D-Derek?” the omega asked, scared that calling him by his name would be wrong, and he might have to take another knot despite how much pain he was in.

“Shh, my sweet, sweet omega,” Derek cooed as he began to leech his mate’s pain. “We’re not in the room anymore, love. You are a valuable, loved member of this pack now, mate.”

“I don’t want to go back in there,” Stiles mumbled softly, omega instincts kicking in to nuzzle further into his Alpha’s heat.

“I know you don’t, my love,” Derek sighed softly. “But it keeps my other Alpha’s at peace. And your father is hoping to visit in a month. You should be all healed up in a few weeks, but I’m making him wait a few more.”

“Thank you, Der,” Stiles realized then how badly he was shaking. Derek just smiled down and held him close.

“Don’t worry, my love. I will always be here for you.”

Yeah, Stiles thought bitterly, as long as I’m not stuck in that damned room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a request for another chapter, so another chapter there shall be! Feel free to leave any comments, questions, concerns, or suggestions!! I'd really appreciate it!

Derek moved softly in and out of his mate, kissing gently at his neck. Stiles moaned, rolling his hips in ecstasy, prompting a soft growl from the alpha. “Omega, what are you doin to me…don’t make me take you to the room.”

At once Stiles stiffened, and fear flooded Derek’s senses. The alpha’s eyes widened, and he immediately pulled out, sitting straight up and pulling Stiles to sit against the headboard. Derek rubbed a thumb across his mate’s eye, wiping the tears away.

“My love, what’s wrong,” Derek asked softly, “You know I’d never take you there outside of a full moon or one of your father’s visits.”

“Or a birthday,” Stiles scoffed. “Or an anniversary, or a holiday, or because you feel like it.”

“Stiles—”

“Derek, I have no rights!” Stiles shouted. Derek would be insulted, but he knew it wasn’t frustration at him.

“Stiles, you know me. We’ve been mated for five years,” Derek moved to sit beside Stiles and kissed at his neck. “you know I always take your wants into consideration, but sometimes, the Room is necessary.”

“It’s rape, Derek,” Stiles replied.

“I know,” Derek sighed. “You think I don’t know that? I feel like shit every time we come back here. There… the scents, the scene… it turns me on, and maybe that’s wrong, but as soon as we get back here, I hate myself. I feel like I’ve turned into Kate and Jennifer.”

“You’re not that bad,” Stiles said, and although it wasn’t forgiveness, at least Derek knew a part of Stiles didn’t hate him for the Room.

“I thought you didn’t mind it last time,” Derek wrapped his arm around his mate who flinched away from the touch before relaxing into it.

“Because it was just you, Isaac, and Scott,” Stiles said. “I still didn’t want it. It was still rape. Maybe not according to the law, but that’s what it was dammit.”

“D-do you want Isaac as a mate instead?” Derek asked. “I-I can get you an annulment for him if that’s what you want.”

“Oh, god Derek, no!” Stiles assured, climbing into his mate’s lap and nuzzling his neck. “The you I know… the you I LOVE Is a completely different person than what’s in that damned room.”

“What can I do to make it better?”

“Demolish it?”

“You know I can’t do that baby,” Derek kissed at the omega’s neck before lifting him and sitting him on his cock. Stiles moaned as the long shaft slowly penetrated him.

“I thought we were going to talk about this,” Stiles said, walls clenching around his mate’s cock. Derek growled in response.

“We are,” Derek sighed. “my heads just clouded with lust for you, my love. This is helping me keep my mind clear.”

“My dad visits next week,” Stiles finally says what’s most been grating on him… “We’ve been talking about me carrying your pups for a while, and I… I can’t keep letting him… do those things to me.”

“I thought you’d forgiven your father,” Derek said, thrusting minutely, but stopping when his omega glared.

“I’ll never forgive him.”

“But he brought us together.”

“He sold me with the stipulation that he gets to rape me just like the rest of you,” the venom on his words stung Derek.

“Stiles, if I could get rid of that room and restrict our rough play to just us… maybe Isaac, I would. You know that I would.”

“Well why can’t you?!”

“Because the others will mutiny. Alpha packs work only one way, Stiles. I have to please them. Which means you have to please them,” Derek explained for probably the millionth time. “Or they’ll just kill me and keep you as a breeding bitch. They won’t wait for permission. They won’t hesitate.

“They’ll just fuck,” Derek thrusted harshly into the omega cunt, “and fuck” another thrust, this time with hands on his mates shoulders to strengthen the thrust, “and fuck” his hands were around Stiles’ throat now, “and fill you with their cream until your pregnant with their pups. And then they’ll let their pups fuck you just like ours will. But they will fuck you and keep you pregnant until your body gives out. They’ll just rape your cunt until you can no longer give birth. And then they’ll fuck you until your too loose to be fucked, and then they’ll kill you.”

Derek was thrusting into stiles in earnest now, finally laying Stiles on his back and covering him with his body. Stiles was moaning. “So if you want that. If you want me dead, and just to be a fucking knot slut for the rest of your days, I’ll get rid of the Room.”

“N-no,” Stiles moaned. “I don’t want that.”

“That’s what I thought, baby,” Derek growled, fucking Stiles hard and fast, cock striking every pleasure spot Stiles had as only a mate of five years could truly do.

“Oh, please, Der,” Stiles moaned as he felt the Alpha’s knot begin to swell. They weren’t ready for pups, so Stiles was still on his contraceptives, but Derek’s breeding kink would not leave room for an alpha condom.

Stiles screamed and Derek moaned as his knot thrust fully into his omega, locking them in place as his cum flooded his Omega. Derek sighed softly pulling Stiles to his chest and laying on his back. Derek just rubbed his love’s hair and started playing with the omega’s clit to get him off. He knew it wouldn’t take long

Derek started whispering into his omega’s ear “In a week, you’re going to take your father’s cock. He’s going to fuck you full of his cum, rape your hole, and knot your mouth. He’s going to fuck the shit out of you, and afterwards, when your hanging off his knot, and he’s flooding you with his cum, I’ll slit his throat. I’ll kill the old bastard who would sell you like that, and I’ll rape his corpse if it pleases you. I’ll do anything for you, Stiles.”

It was those words that brought Stiles to climax.


End file.
